Beautiful Revenge
by Aria-Tenshi
Summary: Tossing her hair about, laughing, and skipping down the hallway in her oh-so-glorious mansion… I will get my revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Coronations and Devastations

**"I swear to god that one day I will have my revenge."**

_"Tossing her hair about, laughing, and skipping down the hallway in her oh-so-glorious mansion…_

_I will get my revenge.**"**_

* * *

><p>This is a fan-fiction based on the Mario series, and even though it might come off as more of a cheery Super Princess Peach story towards the beginning, do not fret- I intend to move it more towards its Mario category later on, with some fantasy scenes that involve tragedy, dark magic and some weakened forms of violence towards the end.<p>

Other than that, I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to keep to a minimum amount of notes throughout, and despite being somewhat of a procrastinator myself, I personally feel it is within every good writer's pride to try and update their stories, so I will try to update often.

Please review, and don't flame, troll, etc… This story is for entertainment purposes and character material as well as some story aspects belongs to Nintendo, however the actual story/context belongs to me, and I am known as Aria-Tenshi on here, if you didn't already know.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1~ Coronations And Devastations:<span>**

The blossoming flowers sprung into life, one by one, as the proclaimed Princess Peach took her crown and placed it firmly onto her silk blonde hair with gratitude.

"Thank you, Mushroom Kingdom," She showered us all with her alleged gratitude. "This crown… it makes me forget about the day when my father lost his life."

'The day' happened to be the day before the elections for a new Princess began. That day was the day that I feel most uncomfortable looking back on. That day… was when Peach's father died while fighting Bowser.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…"

"Poor girl…"

"I heard he got stuck in the pipelines on the way to save Peach…"

"Yeah, I also heard that a young man called Mario is taking over the plumbing business…"

"Oh, yeah, that's right…"

"Poor girl..."

_NO._ She must have planned it. It wasn't a coincidence. It _couldn't _be a coincidence. She planned it. She must have planned it.

That crown should have been _mine_.

"Daisy?" Toadette noticed my anxious face. "Are you okay?"

Of course I wasn't okay. I was practically biting the flesh of my thumb until it bled. I wanted to see the crimson liquid drip from my fingertips… I wanted to know if feeling in any more pain was possible.

"No," Came my humble response. "That crown should have been mine, Toadette."

I stood up in front of my seat at the table and threw my fists down onto the table.

"That crown…" I scowled, glaring at the Princess's beautiful crown, caked in diamonds. "That crown should be resting on my gorgeous hair! Not Peach's blonde mop of hair!"

Toadette quickly jumped to my side and ushered me to rest my bottom on the pink, cushioned seat behind me.

"Come on, Daisy," Toadette warned me, pushing me down into the warmth and comfort of my allocated seat. "Let's not do anything we might regret."

Glancing over to where Peach was feasting, she quickly added, "Let Princess Peach have her moment of glory and we can take some form of retaliation later, okay?"

I nodded my head, slowly and cautiously.

I couldn't help noticing a tall, slim-looking man wearing green dungarees glance over at me. The way he stared at me, examining every single detail of my face… He looked at me as if _I_ were the Princess.

…I guess that's where it all began.

**Thank you for reading my story so far!**

**I know this chapter is quite short but I suppose you could consider it as a prologue into the real thing.**

**Please leave a constructive review and tell me if you liked it or not. ~Aria :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Moustache

**A/N: It took more than a few days, but finally, I'm overjoyed to share with you my second chapter of Beautiful Revenge. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! All reviews are immensely appreciated.**

**~Aria :)**

**Chapter 2~ Meeting with the Moustache:**

"Follow me."

After the coronation of Princess Peach, Toadette had immediately pulled me aside and dragged me through the gleaming, transparent glass doors, further into Peach's castle.

As Toadette hauled me down the corridors, I looked from the pink, leather carpet, all the way up to the diamond-encrusted chandeliers which hung from the ceiling… All of this could have been _mine_, had that deformed fruit not had lost her father during election.

Just at that moment of pure, envious thought, I think I heard a squirming little worm speak.

"Excuse me?"

In a confused state of both shock and antagonism, I span on my heels to see nothing but pink for miles on end.

"I'm very sorry but the party's over and everybody is asked to leave immediately."

When there was no response to the Princess's orders, she scrunched up her eyelids, folded her arms and positioned her head in line with the ground.

"…Do you underestimate my powers?" Peach spat, rather disgustingly for a Princess who is rumoured to have some sort of class. "I _am_ your Princess. Don't make a spectacle of yourselves."

Reluctantly, I and Toadette curtseyed to the Princess.

"We're not sorry," I cooed, brushing off the dust from my dress. "The curtsey was just a sign of respect."

Peach's smile instantly returned back into a face of revulsion. And then a face of nothing but revulsion transformed quickly into a face as kind as a serial killer.

"Maybe you would be sorry if you were dead like my father," Peach snapped, her eyes fixed on mine like a hawk diving it for its prey.

I was about to respond to the Princess's snide comment, when a familiar face poked around the corner of the corridor.

It wasn't familiar as if I knew them for their face: their face was hiding behind a moustache. No, it was the moustache I recognised. A certain moustache which I had seen earlier: one moustache that occasionally nodded at me.

"Ciao, Princess!" The moustache announced. "I've unclogged the toilet as you asked."

It only took a few deductions to realise that also, behind that moustache, there was a mouth. That mouth had been smiling at me, making the moustache nod at me.

"I actually have another task for you, Luigi…" Peach removed her firm stare from me for a moment to face this Luigi guy. "Could you escort these good-for-nothing explorers off of my grounds?"

Luigi stared thoughtfully for a moment. However, he wasn't pushing pinpricks into _my_ eyes; instead he seemed to be digging up a grave in Toadette's.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi was slightly taken aback by whatever he had seen in the grave he was digging up. "This is Toad's friend, Toadette! Escorting her off of premises would be Toad's job, right, Princess?"

Giving out a huge, exaggerated sigh, Peach grabbed Luigi's arm and glanced at the watch resting on his wrist.

"It's already midnight," Peach let Luigi's arm fall back down to his side. "Toad will be asleep."

Reluctant to be taken home by a moustached-stranger, Toadette leaped forward enthusiastically, despite Peach's attempts to deprive us of all happiness.

"I know!" Toadette exclaimed, before making her irritation obvious. "…How about you let me walk home by _myself_?"

Clearly not expecting – or bothering to wait for – an answer, Toadette sprinted off into the distance, leaving behind a rotten fruit, a moustache with green dungarees, and a beautiful flower with intelligence _and_ kindness.

Twirling back around so that she was facing Luigi, Peach nodded at the moustache with 'gratitude'.

"I trust you to escort this girl home, Luigi," Peach looked me up and down with that revolted expression creeping back upon her face. "And don't worry… I'll be sure to remember _you_."

As Peach turned the door knob to her room, silence fell among the corridors of her castle.

"Hi… My name is Daisy." I decided to break the unforgivable silence. "My mother always told me not to trust shady, moustached men."

I took another look at the face trapped underneath the moustache.

"Oh…" As Luigi smiled, his moustache nodded at me. "I'll be sure to tell you if I see someone matching that description."

A _smile_… That's all it took.


End file.
